The First Time
by Gunny Girl
Summary: Matchmaker Harriet has her sights set on Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JAG, and the characters of Admiral Chegwidden, Harmon Rabb Jr., Sarah Mackenzie, Bud Roberts, Harriet Sims, Jason Tiner, Victor Galindez and Loren Singer belong to Bellasarius Productions, CBS-TV, Paramount Television and related entities. No copyright infringement was intended and no profit is being made from this story. It is solely for entertainment purposes.  

**************************************

1300 EDT  
Roberts' Apartment...  
  
"I am not going to a picnic/barbecue or whatever this is where I won't know anyone!" Austin Bradford grumbled looking at the woman she considered a friend as if she'd sprouted another head.  
  
"Please Aus...please...please..." Harriet pleaded. Tiner was supposed to have convinced Gunny to go and she was sure Austin and Gunny were perfect for each other. Though that was going to be hard to prove to the two of them if they never met. "It'll be fun...Commander Rabb will be there."  
  
"Oh goody...the guy who saw me slip on the ice and fall on my fanny. How could I resist going now??" Austin asked rolling her eyes. "How about if I just go back to my own apartment and pretend this conversation never took place?"  
  
"You might as well agree to come Austin, Harriet's determined to get you there," Bud warned poking his head into his son's room.  
  
"Harriet...please tell me you aren't trying to set me up with someone you work with again!"  
  
Harriet shrugged shooting Bud a deadly look as she shooed him from the room. "I just think you should meet Gunnery Sergeant Galindez...he's such a nice man. But I am not trying to set you up with him."  
  
"That's the marine, right?" Austin pushed to her feet brushing a strand of dark brown hair from her eyes. "No thanks...I don't want or need a jarhead in my life! Especially not that homophobic jarhead!"  
  
"You're being unfair...just because that newspaper article said those things you can't believe them. Please Austin...I...uh...all ready told the Admiral you were coming."  
  
"Harriet!"  
  
"Please Aus, it will be fun. Lots of single guys and they're trained to be polite. Much better than a bar.Plus what better way to get acquainted with some of the people you'll be working with as the EFMP Coordinator."  
  
"You are not going to stop until I get in your minivan with you are you?" Austin asked suspiciously as she turned in the doorway. She considered it a low blow that Harriet had used her new position to entice her. There were still times when she wondered what the hiring committee had been thinking when they offered her the job. There had to be qualified people all ready in the ranks.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh all right...but for the record: AJ is my date at this thing!" Austin said lifting the little boy in her arms cooing at him. "You'll keep the nasty marine away, right?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1445 EDT  
Admiral Chegwidden's Home...  
  
"Admiral you remember my friend Austin Bradford, the new EFMP Coordinator ?"  
  
"Ah yes...Miss Bradford, a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Same to you Admiral."  
  
"Young lady...I am not Admiral to you. Call me AJ...you aren't under my command you can be informal."  
  
"All right....umm...AJ," Austin smiled at the older man before she followed Harriet around to the backyard.  
  
Harriet caught Tiner's eye, smiling at the Petty Officer when she saw Gunny looking over the salads spread out on a picnic table. "Hi Tiner! Gunny!"  
  
"Hi Ma'am!" Tiner called back as the two women approached. He was sorry he'd agreed to bring Gunny when he saw the woman following behind her. She was tall, probably only a few inches shorter than him, slender with short dark brown hair and fair skin. He wondered what color her eyes were but the sunglasses she was wearing prevented him from finding out at the moment. Hopefully later.   
  
"Hi, I'm Austin Bradford," Austin said offering her hand to the smiling man Harriet had called Tiner.   
  
"Petty Officer Jason Tiner Ma'am. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Austin looked at the man beside Tiner raising an eyebrow in interest.  
  
"Oh...where are my manners: Austin, this is Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez, Gunny this is Austin Bradford. She's just been hired as the EFMP coordinator for the DC area."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ma'am," Victor answered politely taking her hand.   
  
"Likewise," Austin answered in a tone barely bordering on polite. So this was the guy she'd read about in the paper...the one who'd gotten into some gay-bashing outside a bar. "Where's Bud? I can take AJ for him so he can visit with his friends."  
  
Harriet sighed and rolled her eyes as her friend strolled off stopping to greet Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie. "She's a little shy."  
  
"No ma'am...I don't think she likes me," Victor answered wishing again he'd ignored Tiner and just spent the day at home.   
  
"Oh Gunny don't be ridiculous...she doesn't even know you," Harriet said dismissively.   
  
"Doesn't appear that she wants to know me Ma'am."  
  
"Oh yes she does! You come with me Victor Galindez," Harriet said determinedly hooking her arm through Gunny's as she dragged him in Austin's wake And even if she thinks she doesn't I'm going to prove she does!  
  
*********************************************************  
  


  
1530 EDT

  
  
"FOOD'S ON PEOPLE!!!"  
  
"C'mon Harm...let's make sure the Admiral doesn't give away your Veggie burger as a frisbee."  
  
Austin snorted in spite of herself flushing pink when then handsome Commander turned to look at her. "You eat Veggie burgers?"  
  
"Only because we won't let him make meatless meatloaf!" Mac answered smiling at Harriet's friend. She'd been part of the interview committee and had been impressed with her resume as well as her passion when she discussed her job.

  
"Meatless meatloaf...wow dinner with you must be an adventure."  
  
"Well Miss Bradford...wouldn't you like to know?" Harm teased. He'd met her several times as well and was pleased that she was one woman who didn't seem the least interested in him. She was like Mac in a lot of ways, he thought putting a hand on the small of his partner's back.  
  
Someone bumped into Austin from behind and she turned to see Victor Galindez turing red to the tips of his ears.   
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am...I tripped...I'm truly sorry."  
  
A sharp reply hovered on Austin's tongue, but she bit it back seeing the sad look in his eyes. And his eyes themselves...so dark...long lashes. Why does God always waste the best eyelashes on men?  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Victor asked with real concern reaching out a hand to steady her.  
  
"N-no...you're Gunny, aren't you?"  
  
"Call me Victor...and you're Lieutenant Sims friend, Austin?"  
  
"That's me...my mother had this fascination with Texas...I was almost named Dallas...but my Dad said no way. Most of my friends call me Aus...or if they are really out to annoy me Aussie."  
  
"I think Austin's nice...it's unique."  
  
"Well Victor...want to share a burger with me? Or are you a non meat eater?"  
  
"Never met a burger I didn't like...lead the way Austin."  
  
"Ooh...see Bud...I told you!" Harriet squealed excitedly as she watched Gunny and Austin talking in the food line.

"She's talking to him in line...they aren't choosing china patterns quite yet dear."

"Bud Roberts...you don't have one ounce of romance in your soul! Not one!" Harriet grumbled as she swatted him. Then she turned her attention back to watching Victor and Austin talking together. This was perfect.  
  
They gathered their food talking the entire time as they cruised the lawn looking for a good place to sit where they could have a little privacy. Conversation stayed on neutral, safe topics, though as the minutes stretched on Austin had an almost uncontrollable urge to ask about what had happened the night he'd attacked two men outside a gay bar. She knew what she'd read in the paper, but the desire to dig deeper and know more was overwhelming. Her mother had always told her she'd have made a wonderful reporter, never understanding that she could bring that same curiosity and determination to bear in her work with children and families.  
  
"You're going to think I'm horribly rude, but I have to ask this question," Austin finally said studying Victor closely as she spoke.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Whatever possessed you to get into a fight outside that gay bar?"  
  
Victor froze his burger halfway to his mouth unsure if he'd heard Austin correctly. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Why did you fight...didn't you punch one of your co-workers?"  
  
"Go right for the jugular, huh?" he tried to joke about it, but it hurt. He'd seen the newspaper write-up of the incident and offered to resign from JAG over it, but the Admiral had shredded his resignation while he watched and told him in no uncertain terms to stop being foolish.  
  
"Sorry...I've always been very forward," Austin shrugged not feeling apologetic at all. Victor Galindez might have been cute, but if he was prone to letting his fists fly she wasn't interested. She'd seen the effects of talking with fists one too many times. It wasn't something she wanted for herself.  
  
"I was out with a buddy...he started it...he was getting beaten and I decided I couldn't let that happen. Yeah...I threw some punches and hit someone I work with, but I'm not the homophobic monster I was painted as in that newspaper article," Victor's voice was tight as he climbed to his feet. He didn't feel like he needed to defend himself to someone he'd just met.  
  
"I never said you were. I hope I haven't offended you too badly," Austin sighed ruefully getting to her feet to put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Not at all Ma'am...I really shouldn't take up anymore of your time though...I'm sure you want to mingle," Victor answered feeling uncomfortable with the physical contact.  
  
"I've offended you...I apologize for that," Austin smiled softly and walked away back to Harriet, Bud and Little AJ.   
  
"So??" Harriet demanded.  
  
Austin sighed and sank to the ground. "It was a dismal failure...I asked a question: he didn't like it. May I go home now?"  
  
"Oh Aus...you can't want to leave all ready...it's early yet," Harriet practically wailed as her mind raced to think of what she could do to fix this.  
  
"Harriet...I am not a military person despite my new job and in case you hadn't noticed the rest of you are. I stick out like a sore thumb."  
  
"Oh Austin...okay...okay...just give it an hour more please? I'm sure Gunny's not really upset."  
  
Austin snorted and shook her head deciding to give her attention to AJ. At least the baby didn't seem offended by her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across the yard...

"Commander sir?"  
  
"Gunny, pull up a patch of grass and relax...and call me Harm."  
  
"Okay...Harm. Can I ask you for some advice?"  
  
"Sure...I can offer advice with the best of them," Harm joked, sobering when he saw the serious look on Gunny's face. "Something's really bothering you, huh Gunny?"  
  
"Yeah...that woman who came with Harriet and Bud...Austin...Sir, I like her...she's smart, funny...but she sure doesn't beat around the bush."  
  
Ah...let me guess...she saw that newspaper article too?"  
  
Victor nodded. "It took me by surprise so I got up and walked off...I honestly didn't know what else to do."  
  
"Getting some space isn't a bad thing...sometimes it helps. I can't claim to know Austin that well, but I've seen her in action. Mac and I called her as an expert witness in a child abuse case awhile back. She's an intense person, but she cares deeply about others, especially kids. On the stand she was unflappable, answered every question that was thrown at her without batting an eyelash...but you could tell when she sat back down she was almost in tears."  
  
"I don't know sir...she seems awfully tough...and she can't be very old."  
  
"32 actually," Harm answered cocking an eyebrow at Gunny's shocked look. "What?? Harriet had a birthday party for her and asked me what to get a woman who was turning 32."  
  
"32..." Victor sighed and wandered away. She was ten years younger than him, not that age was that important, but it was just another factor to think about.  
  
He watched her from a secluded vantage point seeing her laughing and talking with Tiner, then speaking to the Admiral when he circulated around, playing the good host. She even said something that made the older man laugh out loud and shake his head.   
  
"Gunny, are you going to stand here and watch her for the rest of the night?" Harriet asked curiously.  
  
"Probably Ma'am...she's a force to be reckoned with."  
  
"Oh Gunny, Victor...give Aus a chance...she didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way...she's just very honest and up-front. She doesn't play games at all," Harriet soothed knowing she had to get the two of them back together. She knew they were the perfect couple.  
  
"I appreciate that, but I brushed her off...I don't think she liked that much."  
  
"Ask her...she knows her question took you by surprise, I know she feels badly about that...let her prove it to you."  
  
"Maybe later Ma'am...thank you though."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1930 EDT...  
  
Harriet was feeling deeply depressed over her failed attempt at matchmaking, not even brightening up at the sight of Harm helping Mac into his SUV. Austin seemed completely unconcerned with the fact that she was walking away from her prince charming. How could she be so matter-of-fact about it? Was she crazy or something?  
  
"Miss Bradford, Ma'am?"  
  
Victor's voice startled her since Harriet had been so busy feeling depressed and looking at the ground beneath her feet she hadn't noticed Gunny standing by the minivan.  
  
"Hi Victor," Austin said with a pleasant smile. She wasn't going to be purposely rude, but she couldn't imagine what she and the Gunnery Sergeant had left to say to each other.   
  
"Ma'am, I was wondering...would you like to maybe go out for a drink with me? I thought we could talk a little more...I was rude earlier and I apologize."  
  
Despite herself, Austin felt her heart skip a beat at the shy smile on Victor's face. "I would love to...that sounds like a good idea. I was pretty rude too."  
  
"I'll make sure she gets home safely Sir, Ma'am," Victor promised Bud and Harriet prompting Bud to grin as he put an arm around Harriet's shoulder.  
  
"Look dear...our little Austin's all grown up now."  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

************************************************************

Victor drove through the city streets looking for some place to stop that didn't look too crowded or noisy. He wanted to be able to talk to Austin without sitting on top of her and yelling in her ear.   
  
"We don't have to do this you know...you've made Harriet's night by just saying what you did. You could just drop me off at home and I'll tell Harriet we had a lovely time."  
  
"I want to do this...I was rude to you earlier like I said and you didn't deserve it."  
  
"Of course I did...I came right out and practically accused you of being homophobic," Austin answered.  
  
"I do have some strong feelings about that...I won't lie to you there...but as far as I'm concerned it's don't ask, don't tell," Victor admitted with a smile as he pulled into a parking spot. "Let's at least get out and walk...I don't feel like being cooped up in this car."  
  
"Sure...and I promise I won't try to hold your hand or anything," Austin teased gently.  
  
"It's my training I guess...no public displays of affection in front of superior officers," He shrugged wondering what Austin would do if he took her hand or put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I know...I've sort of done some reading up on things so I don't make a huge fool of myself my first few days. I still don't know how I got the job...it's everything I've wanted, but I feel so unqualified."  
  
He could hear the uncertainty in her voice and it tugged at his heart a little. Not that he wanted to think of her as one of his sisters, but having four sisters had made Victor protective and the uncertainty in such an outgoing person was a little unexpected. "Well...if it makes you feel better: I know Colonel Mackenzie and she never would have recommended you for the post if you weren't highly qualified."  
  
Austin looked up at him smiling. "Thanks...I needed the pep talk...I should have taped that so I could replay it when I feel like a screw-up."  
  
Victor stopped walking turning to face her. "I'll give you my number, if you ever feel that way ...just call and I'll repeat the pep talk in between counting paper clips and staples."  
  
"I really think you mean that."  
  
"I do."  
  
Austin considered stretching up to kiss him then, if she just moved a little bit she would be able to press her lips against his and find out just what his aftershave smelled like and how his hair felt under her fingers. "Okay...I think we should find some place to sit...before I do something embarrassing to both of us."  
  
Victor laughed softly. "I don't think I'll ask you about that one...I'll just let it go."  
  
"That would be best," Austin nodded looking up and down the street. "Hmmm...looks like Starbucks or...well...that place with the biker wanna-be's out front."  
  
"Starbucks?"  
  
"Sure...I'll even let you buy me a brownie and a frappucino," Austin giggled.  
  
"It's my lucky night."  
  
If only you knew how easy it would be to make that one true, Austin sighed. She wasn't the type to sleep around, but sometimes she wondered if she should make an exception, especially in this case.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roberts' Apartment  
Midnight...  
  
"Harriet...come to bed. Austin will call you in the morning," Bud said softly from the doorway, startling his wife.  
  
"Bud, she said she'd call and it's after midnight...I'm worried," Harriet answered simply.  
  
"Sweetie, she's out with Gunny...she couldn't be much safer. C'mon...let's just go to bed. I know Austin...she'll be here bright and early to drink our coffee and give you the blow-by-blow."  
  
Harriet sighed and got to her feet looking longingly at the telephone wishing it would ring. "You're right Bud...I hope she's having a good time."  
  
Meanwhile in front of the apartment building Victor pulled his car to a stop, removing his seatbelt as he took the key from the ignition.  
  
"You really don't need to walk me in," Austin protested when he appeared on her side of the car, opened the door and offered her a hand out.  
  
"Yes I do...my mother would never forgive me if I didn't use the manners she taught me," he answered with a smile.  
  
"I bet you were a wild child Victor Galindez," Austin purred softly forgetting herself for a minute and leaning against his chest. She was feeling drowsy and it was the most natural thing in the world to lean against him as if they'd known each other much longer than one evening.  
  
"You're tired...let's get you up to your apartment," Victor murmured leading her toward the door.  
  
"No arguments here..."  
  
The conversation lagged and a comfortable silence grew between them as they walked the stairs to her second floor apartment, three doors down from Bud and Harriet.  
  
"I had a very nice time tonight," Victor said wondering what the proper etiquette was for this situation. A handshake seemed too formal, but a hug or a kiss on the cheek seemed a bit forward. You could always salute her Galindez.

"Me too...I'm sorry I was so rude to you at Admiral Chegwidden's house. You're one of the good guys," Austin hid a yawn with her hand looking into Victor's deep eyes and the stubble on his chin.  
  
"I try to be..." Victor trailed off wondering how to say what he wanted to next without embarrassing the hell out of himself. "Austin...do you think...would you like to...see me again?"  
  
"I would love to see you again Victor," Austin answered.  
  
"Maybe for dinner tomorrow night?"   
  
"Dinner sounds wonderful...but I'll cook. I don't often get to cook and I love to."  
  
Austin moved closer to him then doing what she had wanted to do hours before. She pressed her lips against his in a quick kiss. "Thank you for a lovely evening Victor."  
  
"Thank you Austin," Victor whispered standing on her welcome mat as she unlocked her door and stepped into her apartment.  
  
"Come over at 6 tomorrow. That would be 1800 Gunnery Sergeant," Austin teased leaning on the door.  
  
"Aye Ma'am," Victor did salute her grinning wickedly the entire time.  
  
*****************************************************  
  


  
Roberts' Apartment  
0630 EDT  
  
Harriet opened the door to get the morning paper and found Austin at the door in her blue robe carrying her coffee mug. "Aus! Come in...the coffee will be ready in a minute...and I want details! You didn't get home until after midnight did you?"  
  
Austin shrugged and walked in heading for the sofa where she flopped down tucking her white sock clad feet under herself.   
  
"Don't you dare keep this to yourself Austin Alexis Bradford!" Harriet cried lifting a throw pillow from the other side of the sofa threatening to throw it at her silently grinning friend.  
  
"Okay...okay...I had a fabulous time...really. Victor is so nice...we ended up at Starbucks and he bought me a frappucino and a turtle brownie."  
  
"A turtle brownie?" Harriet sighed imagining the gooey caramel and pecans mixed in with the chocolately brownie. "This is serious."  
  
"It's true lust...he actually insisted on walking me to my door."  
  
"Oh that's romantic..."  
  
"No, actually it was kind of frustrating...I wanted to drag him in and have my way with him. I held back though."  
  
Harriet slapped her hand to her forehead. "Thank god for that! Poor Gunny!"  
  
"I don't actually think he would have minded too much," Austin said with a cheshire cat grin.   
  
"You're awful...don't you corrupt Gunny!" Harriet giggled.  
  
"He's coming for dinner at my place tonight."  
  
"REALLY??? Oh Aus..."  
  
"Harriet, please don't read too much into this: It's just dinner."  
  
"Yeah but you're seeing him again-that's fabulous!" Harriet squealed chalking another successful match to herself in her mind. Now if only she could get Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie together.  
  
Austin smiled and blushed lightly. "I think it's pretty wonderful too...he's really a nice guy...and interesting. As conservative as he is I didn't think he would be...but he surprised me."  
  
Harriet sniffed indignantly as she went back to the kitchen to get the coffee. "There's nothing wrong with being conservative."  
  
Austin rolled her eyes. "I know that Harriet...I just don't usually date guys whose political views aren't similar to mine."  
  
"I've seen the guys you date Austin...not a real endorsement for being a liberal."  
  
"You have me there...and I think I've alienated most of them anyway since I support our new president. I think some of his ideas for education are a bit much, but for the most part I think he really wants to make a positive difference."  
  
"Now...on to more serious topics: What are you cooking tonight?" Harriet set the thermal carafe on the coffee table and settled back on the sofa eyeing her friend.  
  
"I don't know...I've been up since about 4:30 going through my cupboards to see what I have. I want this to be good."  
  
"What about those Pesto stuffed Chicken breasts you made one night for Bud and I. He almost left me for you after that meal."  
  
"I could...it's pretty simple to make..."Austin trailed off tapping a finger against her chin as she considered the dish.  
  
"Gunny will love it...I know he will."  
  
Austin smiled and nodded glad that one question was out of the way. "Tell me about him...what's he like at work?"  
  
"He's Gunny...helpful and serious," Harriet shrugged. "He doesn't volunteer much about himself really."  
  
"So Victor's a mystery man?" Austin sighed settling back against the sofa cushions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Austin's Apartment  
1200 EDT

"Oh god this place will never be clean!" Austin moaned as she pulled the terry cloth covering off her Sh'mop wrinkling her nose at the dirt on it just from mopping the kitchen floor. Grumbling, promising herself from now on she would mop once week, Austin pulled another terry cloth cover out and fitted it wet it before fitting it over the mop head and spraying it with floor cleaner.  
  
With that job finished she went into the living room to survey the mess there. Reports and booklets littered her coffee table, obscuring the dark wood top. The rug was reasonably clean, that would only need to be vacuumed, but the bookshelves needed dusting and the coffee table needed to be cleared off.  
  
"If I were just an organized person this would be much better...I wouldn't have to rush around like a fool now."

It took her another hour to get the apartment into some sort of acceptable shape and then she knew it was time to venture into the basement and get her laundry done.  
  
"Please, please, please....don't let Mrs. Fitts be down there. I don't think I can stand another story about how cute her kittens are. The last thing I need is a pet," Austin muttered to the ceiling of the building as she dragged her overflowing laundry basket down the stairs.  
  
"You could use the elevator you know Austin."  
  
"Bud...I hate that thing...I'm always afraid it's going to break and trap me in there forever!" Austin answered sighing in relief when Bud took the basket from her arms and turned to help her down the stairs.  
  
"Harriet tells me you're seeing Gunny again tonight."  
  
"I am...I'm cooking for him and everything," Austin said proudly.She smiled to herself. Who would have thought something as simple as making dinner for someone would make her feel so happy?  
  
"Lucky man...my in-laws are in town and Harriet told them we'd have dinner with them..." Bud sighed deeply. "I think I'd rather have a root canal."  
  
"Oh come on...it will be fine...just remember: Nod, smile and let them do all the talking," Austin had heard enough stories about Harriet's parents to be quite sure what was the best way to handle them.Besides...it was her experience that people tended to like you if they felt they could talk about themselves and you would listen and show an interest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Outside the apartment building  
1750 EDT...  
  
Victor pulled to a stop looking in the rearview mirror to be sure there was nothing stuck in his teeth and he hadn't missed any spots when he'd shaved. Satisfied that he looked okay he reached for the flowers on the seat beside him. He'd thought of buying Austin a dozen red roses, but that symbolized love. They weren't there yet and he wasn't going to rush into anything. One thing he'd learned throughout his life was to be patient and so he'd chosen a really pretty arrangement of different types of sunflowers hoping Austin would like it.  
  
He caught his reflection in the glass door leading into the building and smiled. He wasn't in his uniform, but he looked neat and presentable in the gray sweater and blue jeans he'd chosen from his limited selection of casual clothes. Soon he stood before Austin's door and knocked.  
  
"Victor, hi...come on in!" Austin said with a happy smile as she opened the door and stepped back.  
  
"Hi...I got these for you," Victor smiled offering her the flower arrangement before bending his head to kiss her cheek gently. God she smelled good...like vanilla.  
  
"They're lovely...thank you so much," Austin answered putting her hand on his arm, squeezing the firm muscles. "Let me just put these in water and then I'll give you a tour of the place."  
  
Victor nodded and stepped back, giving her the chance to move away as he closed the door behind them before he followed her into the kitchen. His stomach rumbled at the mouth-watering smells coming from the direction of the stove and Austin laughed at him, nudging a plate of fresh veggies and cheese in his direction.  
  
"Here...I wouldn't want to be accused of starving you."  
  
"Thanks...it smells great in here."  
  
"Thank you...we're having Pesto stuffed Chicken breasts, rice pilaf, tossed salad and fruit salad for dessert."  
  
"Sounds healthy to me," Victor teased reaching for some of the baby carrots on the appetizer tray.  
  
"I try...I considered cheesecake for dessert, but then I'd have to jog about 20 miles tomorrow morning."  
  
"You jog alone?" Victor asked in a slightly sharper tone than he'd meant to. This wasn't the worst neighborhood he'd seen, but still...if she was jogging alone it wasn't the safest activity.  
  
"Usually...sometimes Harriet comes along, but usually it's just me. I only jog during the day of course, in the morning."  
  
"It's still not safe," Victor answered flatly. "There's a track and a gym at JAG Ops...since you'll be working there or near there maybe you should think about jogging there instead."  
  
Austin bit her lip feeling more than a little irritated at Victor trying to tell her what to do. It was her life after all and for 32 years she'd managed to take care of herself quite well. "I'll think about it."  
  
Her tone was short and final making Victor wince. He'd blown it there, thinking like a brother again. "I'm sorry...I was out of line. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, really I'm not. I have four sisters and sometimes I get a little protective of the women around me."  
  
He sounded contrite and his eyes held a worried, sad look that made Austin smile softly. It was sort of nice to feel like he cared that much about her. "It's okay...I don't need to jump into my defensive independent mode quite so quickly. Friends?"

"Friends," Victor agreed with a relieved grin. Anyone that thought Parris Island was tough needed to try relationships...talk about possibilities for dismal failure around every turn.   
  
Most of the women he'd dated in the past had been attracted to his position and him in a uniform. They were looking for someone to take care of them and happily let him be protective of them. Austin wasn't going to be that way. She was capable of caring for herself and she wasn't going to take him interfering kindly.  
  
"Okay...let me just put these on the table then I'll give you that big, exciting tour."


	3. Chapter 3

1930 EDT...  
  
"Wow...that was great..."  
  
Austin smiled at the compliment and looked at the lonely half a chicken breast still sitting on the serving dish. "I guess Marines can pack away their food."  
  
Victor chuckled and nodded. "You bet. I don't think I've ever met food I didn't like. No-I take that back. Meatless meatloaf is not for the faint of heart."  
  
Austin pushed away from the table to clear it. "I've heard a lot about this meatloaf. I might just have to ask Commander Rabb for the recipe."  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to do that," Victor answered in her ear as he walked behind her to lift the plates from her hand sending a shiver down her spine at his warm breath on her skin.  
  
"You cooked a great meal Austin, the very least I can do is help you by washing the dishes."  
  
"You don't have to do that, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'll put on some music then at least keep you company out here."  
  
Victor watched her walk away out of the corner of his eye admiring the way her black denim jeans clung to her hips. Man she looks good-what I wouldn't give to spend a good long while kissing her.

Austin returned after he'd filled the sink and put the silverware in to soak. Martina McBride's "Happy Girl" was playing and she hummed along as she transferred the few leftovers into Tupperware dishes  
  
"You can sing if you want to...I'm not a critic," Victor told her as she walked over and put some plates into the hot soapy water.  
  
"Nooo, I don't think so. We're just getting to know each other. My singing is one of those things that should wait until we've been married about 60 yea-" Austin clamped her mouth shut cheeks flaming scarlet as her mind processed what she'd said. 

"OH MY GOD," she groaned slapping her hand on her forehead. "I can't believe I said that. You can run away now if you want."  
  
Austin busied herself by wiping off the stove, keeping her back turned in case Victor did decide to go. She nearly jumped from her skin when his hands fell on her shoulders kneading gently.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed...and I'm not running. I think you're pretty interesting Austin Bradford and I want to get to know you and see where this goes. And if it ends up with marriage then you're not going to hear me complain."  
  
Austin turned smiling as his hands stopped moving over her shoulders and slid down her back locking around her waist as they looked into each other's eyes. She saw his head dipping down and closed her eyes reveling in the touch of his lips against hers.

They kissed for several minutes before Austin moved away a little needing to come up for air. She moved one of the hands she had been resting on Victor's arms and stroked his cheek. "We could just forget about the dishes and go sit down in the living room."  
  
"I think I'd like that Austin," Victor answered kissing the tip of her nose keeping his arms firmly locked around her waist.  
  
"Or we could just stay here..." Austin sighed moving closer to kiss him again.  
  
"Let's go get comfortable."  
  
Austin took one of his hands from her waist and tugged him after her into the living room. They sat on the sofa and moved back into gentle, soft kisses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later...  
  
"The meal was great," Victor enthused again as he handed Austin a plate to rinse and dry.   
  
"Well it's either cook or starve. I can't afford to eat out every night. I'd have no money and huge hips," Austin laughed easily.  
  
"You look outstanding just the way you are Austin," Victor murmured. 

"In order for me to keep looking outstanding Victor, I'm going to be need to jog in the morning."  
  
Victor gave her a sour look and sighed. "I was a Sheriff's Deputy for awhile Austin...I saw what can happen to a woman when she goes out jogging alone. Call me overprotective if you want, but I don't want to see you bloody and bruised wrapped in a blanket to preserve your modesty while you sit in the back of some cop's patrol car and try to tell him what happened."  
  
"Easy Victor...I'm not disagreeing with what you said and trust me I don't ever want to be in that position either, but I'm not going to live my life in constant fear of what might happen. I'm a woman...I've pretty much accepted that there's a chance no matter how careful I am I could wind up the victim of an assault or rape."  
  
"It's not right!" Victor ground out harshly. It bothered him that all the women he knew understood and accepted the risks of being female without living in constant fear of what could happen. There shouldn't be any risks in his mind. Everyone should be free to live their lives and be happy.

"No, it's not...but worrying about it and giving yourself an ulcer over it isn't right either," Austin soothed rubbing his shoulders as she moved to stand behind him. "You're too tense Victor...this was supposed to be a relaxing night."  
  
He dropped the dish cloth into the soapy water and turned letting her rub his shoulders while he put his arms around her waist again. "I'm not trying to tell you how to live Austin, but I can't help but wish you wouldn't jog alone..."

"Shhh..." Austin put her finger over his lips before moving in to replace it with her lips. "No more talk like that tonight."  
  
"No arguments there."

  
************************************************

  
  
Monday Morning  
JAG HQ

0900 EDT...  
  
"Good morning Gunny," Harriet called gaily as she stepped into the small kitchen area to get some coffee and put her lunch in the refrigerator. She and Austin had spent a good two hours on Sunday talking about her dinner with Gunny and Harriet just knew things were going to be perfect.  
  
"Morning Ma'am." Victor had the feeling the smile on her face had little to do with the beautiful Fall day outside and more to do with her success as a matchmaker.  
  
"Miss Bradford is going to be coming in today to meet with the Admiral," Harriet said slyly looking at him out of the corner of her eyes to see if he would react to the news at all. She frowned when he didn't...then reminded herself she should have known better. He was a Marine, he wasn't going to let his personal feelings out here in the office.  
  
"It will be nice to see her again Ma'am," Victor had to give Harriet that much. She'd looked for a second there like someone had popped her balloon when he hadn't reacted to the news he might see Austin again.   
  
The fact was he was going to see her that day anyway. She'd called that morning asking if he wanted to jog with her after work. She confessed that she'd tried to go for a jog that morning but some how she'd just felt it was wrong to be out there alone.  
  
^^^^^

"Here it is a perfect cool morning...and I couldn't jog because someone reminded me this isn't the safest place in the world."_  
  
Austin's voice sounded faintly annoyed on the other end of the line and it made Victor grin as he sipped his coffee and looked out his living room window.  
  
"I didn't mean to ruin it for you."  
  
"You don't exactly sound contrite Gunnery Sergeant...more like smug! Just for that you have to jog with me when you finish work tonight. You can show me the gym and the track."  
  
"It would be my pleasure Austin. I should let you go so we can both get to work on time."  
  
_^^^^^^^^  
  
Victor settled behind his desk looking at the inbox overflowing with office supply catalogs, inventory sheets and maintenance requests. This was certainly not what he'd planned to be doing with his life, but he was a Marine and he would adapt.  
  
The elevator dinged and he looked up to see Austin step out. She looked great in the conservative gray suit even if the skirt was almost down to her ankles. She was sporting a visitor's badge on her lapel and carrying her laptop case in her hands.  
  
"Good morning Miss Bradford," Victor heard as Commander Rabb stepped out of the break room with a cup of coffee in his hands. He watched as the handsome man offered to take her laptop, smiling and shrugging when she declined.

The admiral had been waiting in the doorway of his office watching Austin coming in. He was anxious to start working with her to see if she was as passionate as she had come across in her interview. It was an interesting case he had for her too, one he felt would give him a good idea about whether or not she would be an asset to his office. A Seaman with a Down Syndrome daughter adamantly refusing any aid or help, saying over and over he didn't want his daughter identified and labeled for anything.  
  
"Welcome Miss Bradford. I trust you've come ready to work."  
  
"Good morning Admiral Chegwidden. I am ready to work. Looking forward to working actually."  
  
"Well good then...why don't I get you started in my office. Staff call is in 30 minutes...you can give us a preliminary report at that time," AJ watched her eyes widen slightly smiling inwardly as she clamped down on the protest obviously on the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Very well Admiral...but I don't need to use your office. I'm sure you have things to do and I noticed the break room on my way in."  
  
"Nonsense...you can't work in there. My office is fine."  
  
Gunny caught the entire exchange while he was supposedly fixing the fax machine which had conveniently jammed right before Austin's arrival.  
  
"Gunnery Sergeant Galindez...is there a reason the fax machine requires your attention at this precise moment?" the Admiral raised an eyebrow as he asked the question smiling at the flush that crept up the back of Gunny's neck. So...Harriet had been busy again. AJ chuckled to himself and considered turning her loose on Harm and Mac.  
  
"No sir," Victor answered in a firm voice standing at attention.  
  
"As you were Gunny. Why don't you see if Miss Bradford wants some coffee while I go have some words with Commander Rabb."  
  
"Sir, do you need your aspirin?" Tiner asked opening the desk drawer to take out the bottle.  
  
"Not yet Tiner...but probably when I come back. If you have some hip waders in that drawer I bet I could use those."  
  
"No sir...no hip waders."  
  
AJ smiled then left the room heading for Rabb's office.   
  
A soft knock on the door made Austin look up from the file she was perusing. "Good Morning Gunnery Sergeant Galindez."  
  
"Good morning to you Miss Bradford. May I get you some coffee?" Victor asked smiling warmly at her since his back was to Tiner.  
  
"No thank you...but I would like a glass of water and a pencil and notepad."  
  
"I'll have them for you right away Ma'am," Victor nodded "And you may call me Gunny." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
0930 EDT

JAG HQ  
Conference Room...

"Before we begin talking about your cases today, I would like to introduce everyone to the newest Exceptional Family Member Program Coordinator, Austin Bradford. I'll let Miss Bradford tell you what exactly her job is."  
  
"Thank you Admiral Chegwidden," Austin nodded politely to him and looked around the table. "I'm Austin Bradford...the EFMP Coordinator. According the Secretary of the Navy, I was hired for my expertise and skill in dealing with the State Boards of Education in Virginia and Maryland. I will be following up on cases of Navy and Marine personnel with Special Needs children referred by Bethesda or by the parents themselves. If necessary I am qualified to administer evaluations used to determine eligibility for Special Education Services for preschool and school age children. I will act as a liaison between the family and the various service organizations they are working with."  
  
AJ nodded when she was done speaking. "Why don't you tell us a little about Seaman Fletcher, Miss Bradford."  
  
Austin pulled the legal pad she'd been writing on out from under the file folder glancing over her initial impressions. "Seaman Fletcher is a young father. He's only 19, with an 18 year old wife and a 1 year old daughter. His daughter, Danielle, was diagnosed with Down Syndrome during an amnio before she was born. Since that time her pediatrician at Bethesda has been trying to do his job and bring Danielle and her family to the attention of the Navy so she may be evaluated. Seaman Fletcher is not interested and is very vocal about his disinterest."  
  
"How vocal?" Harm asked when Austin stopped to take a sip of water.  
  
"He punched the doctor in the face the last time it was mentioned. He said he doesn't want to lose his chance to advance his career in the Navy and if Danielle is identified that would happen."  
  
"What is your feeling about this case Miss Bradford?" AJ probed.  
  
"My feeling is that he is scared and overwhelmed. I want to talk to him and his wife. I'm not in the Navy per se and maybe he'll feel a little better about talking with me."  
  
"Excellent idea Miss Bradford. I would like for you to bring someone along on the meeting to be sure the Seaman does not become physical."  
  
"With all due respect Admiral, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to come off as threatening and seeing me with someone in a uniform isn't going to help me much in that area. I'll be fine," Austin said confidently.  
  
"I don't like the idea," AJ answered eyes narrowing as he stared at the young woman. The look made those who knew him around the table cringe ever so slightly, but Austin just stared right back.  
  
"I'm sorry Admiral sir, but I have to insist that I be allowed to do my job in the way I see fit," Austin answered hoping she wasn't sounding belligerent or defensive to the Admiral. The Secretary of the Navy had told her that Admiral AJ Chegwidden was a force to be reckoned with and she'd do well to stay on his good side. 


	4. Chapter 4

1715 EDT  
JAG Headquarters  
Track...  
  
"I think you've developed a fan club Austin," Victor said as he bent his right leg and pulled it up to stretch his quadriceps muscle.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Commander Rabb loved the way you stood your ground this morning," he replied.  
  
"Oh that," Austin shrugged. "I won't back down when it's what's best for a family. I can't."  
  
"Just be careful..." Victor reminded before he jogged off.  
  
Austin watched him go her head tilted to the side in confusion. He sounded angry. What was up with that? Wasn't she allowed to have an opinion and do her job? If he was going to act possessive after one date then she was getting out of this now. 

She was ready to walk back and get into her car when Victor came back.   
  
"I'm sorry Austin..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For acting like Oscar the grouch...I read what he did to the doctor though and I don't want to see him do it to you or anyone else I know."  
  
"He's young and he's scared Victor...his parents and his wife's have been threatening to take Danielle away from them and he's on edge. He's really very nice."  
  
"If you say so," Victor shrugged stepping up to her. "Now...let's jog."  
  
"You're on Marine," Austin grinned evilly as she thought of something Commander Rabb had told her that afternoon when he'd seen her in the break room. "Did you know what Marine really stands for?"  
  
Victor frowned, sure he wasn't going to like the answer, but took the bait anyway. "No...what does it stand for?"  
  
"My Ass Rides In Navy Equipment," Austin replied before she took off at a quick jog around the track.  
  
"You're a funny woman Austin...for that I oughta dump you in the pool when we go inside," Victor mock-grumbled.  
  
"Try it Gunny and you'll be taking a dip too."  
  
"That sounds like a dare Ma'am."  
  
"Try me and find out. Now hush and let's jog that five miles you promised me."  
  
They jogged beside each other in silence content with their own thoughts just finding it nice to be with someone else for the moment.   
  
Victor kept watch out of the corner of his eye as they jogged, looking for any distractions or anything out of place. It was an old habit, but one which he didn't wish to shake. Getting shot in the six by one of his own had proven to him the value of always being vigilant. Not that he expected Austin to pull a gun or anything.  
  
"Did I sprout another head?" Austin asked conversationally.  
  
"Nope...just an old habit. Keeping an eye on your surroundings is a real good way to ensure you'll live until your next birthday."  
  
"So teacher training is a lot like Marine training," Austin teased grinning at Victor before she sped up a little bit. She wanted a work out...she needed to do something physical to ease the tension in her body. You could always proposition the handsome Marine next to you...bet he wouldn't say no.  
  
The turn of her thoughts made Austin speed up more, intent on putting a greater distance between herself and Victor before she said something that would make her want to leave the state forever.  
  
Victor shrugged to himself as her pace increased and poured on his own burst of speed, passing her easily. If she wanted to be competitive he could do that too. They spent the next two miles racing each other and when they finally slowed to a jog, then a walk both were breathing hard and sweaty.  
  
"Good workout...but I would still rather have gone jogging this morning," Austin grumbled casting an irritated look at Victor as they walked toward the gym building.  
  
"Not my fault it isn't safe," Victor answered ducking as she threw her water bottle at him.  
  
"Wow...this place is wonderful!" Austin oohed as they entered the gym.  
  
"There's the ladies' locker room if you want to shower or anything."  
  
"Thanks for jogging with me...I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Victor watched her go wanting to ask her out for dinner again, but thinking it was much too soon. He'd invite her out on Friday, sort of a celebration for her getting through her first week. That would be good...he could take her to the Lemongrass Cafe, someplace pretty casual but with excellent Chinese food. Maybe someplace to dance after. He wasn't too proud to admit he'd like an excuse to hold her for awhile.

*********************************************************  


Tuesday Morning  
0710 EDT

JAG Headquarters...  
  
Jason Tiner looked around the bull pen trying to imagine what it would be like to be the JAG...the man in charge, just like the Admiral. He was still convinced that being a lawyer was too boring for him, but there were days he considered it. 

Well, maybe not days, he amended in his mind, really only a day: since Austin Bradford had arrived. He saw her stepping from the elevator and smiled. She was so pretty: maybe not like Cindy Crawford pretty, or Colonel Mackenzie pretty, but at least Austin was attainable. Sort of, if you didn't count Gunny...and Tiner was trying very hard not to count Gunny.  
  
He watched as Austin walked right to Gunny's desk and put down a cup of coffee before she went to the break room carrying her bag and laptop. Curiously he trailed along behind wondering where Gunny was...he was around somewhere, but who knew where..probably in the supply closet counting paperclips or all the paper in a ream of copier paper to make sure there was 500 sheets.  
  
Austin lugged her things through the door into the break room looking at the table under the window. The view was only of the parking lot, but at least this felt cheerier than the Admiral's dark-paneled office.   
  
"I miss my old office," she whined softly looking around at the walls longing to see the clippings and quotes she'd attached to the walls. They were sitting in a box in her bedroom waiting for the Secretary of the Navy to assign her a permanent space to work from. Then she would personalize. If Commander Rabb could have planes all around his office she could certainly have some inspirational quotes and things.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
Austin jumped dropping her bag and very nearly her laptop before she regained her composure and turned to see Jason Tiner behind her. "Dear god Tiner...are you trying to kill me on my second day?"  
  
Tiner shook his head no moving forward to take the laptop case from her hands and set it on the ground gently. "I didn't mean to startle you-"  
  
"Please...call me Austin, or Miss Bradford, if you absolutely have to be formal. Ma'am makes me feel about a million years old."  
  
"Sure...Austin...umm...I was wondering..." Tiner hemmed and hawed, searching for the right words: something really clever that would make Austin want to go out with him.  
  
Gunny had just come out of the supply closet and saw the coffee on his desk smiling to himself as he headed for the break room to greet Austin. He paused before he reached the doorway hearing Tiner's voice.  
  
"Austin...would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Tiner finally asked smiling hopefully as he looked at her.

Blood pounded in his ears and Gunny felt his internal temperature rise several degrees at Tiner's words. Usually the friendly competition with his coworker was fun and kept things from getting too dull, but Tiner asking Austin out was taking things too far. Not that they had anything even approximating an exclusive relationship, but Tiner still shouldn't have even been asking Austin out.  
  
"Tiner-"  
  
"It's Jason, Austin."  
  
"Ooh-kay-Jason," Austin sighed inwardly. She didn't want to be harsh, Tiner was cute, but she was interested in someone else. "That was a sweet offer and I'd love-"

The sound of a fist hitting the wall followed by footsteps striding briskly away made Tiner and Austin freeze in their places staring wide-eyed at each other.  
  
"Oh no..." Austin moaned. She knew Victor had heard Tiner's offer and some of her response...and of course just enough to make it sound really bad. "Jason, you're a nice guy...any other time I'd be flattered and I'd say yes: but not now...now I need to go talk to someone."  
  
Tiner nodded and peered out the doorway. "You might want to give him some space for a little while Austin...Gunny can get sort of grouchy."  
  
Austin patted his shoulder as she walked out of the break room. "I'm a big girl Tiner...I can take care of myself."  
  
"Something going on?" Harm asked curiously as he took off his cover in front of his office door before opening it. He was surprised to see Austin at the office so early.  
  
"Your gender is completely defective!" Austin grumbled on her way past making Harm raise his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Tiner...did you push her buttons?" he inquired in a confused tone hooking a thumb after the retreating EFMP Coordinator.  
  
"Not intentionally sir...I did ask her to have dinner with me tomorrow. I think Gunny heard."  
  
"Aw jeez..." Harm groaned deeply and wondered if it was too late to ask for the day off. "Tiner...get in here and close the door."  
  
"Yes Sir...did I do something wrong Commander?"  
  
"Tiner...tell me: who did Austin spend her time with at the Admiral's barbecue?"  
  
"Gunny for a little bit. Why?"  
  
The handsome lawyer settled in the chair behind his desk steepling his fingers as he regarded the Admiral's yeoman. "And yesterday afternoon I know you left at the same time as Colonel Mackenzie and I...who did you see Miss Bradford jogging with?"  
  
"Gunny again, but sir I don't see what this has to do with me asking her to dinner."  
  
"Tiner...Miss Bradford is spending time with Gunny...that to me would suggest that perhaps she is not interested in having dinner with someone besides Gunny."  
  
"There's no harm in asking Commander."  
  
Harm chuckled to himself. "Remember that when Gunny kicks your six into the middle of next week. And I wouldn't let the Admiral know you're looking for dates in the break room."  
  
"No sir...he might not like it," Tiner walked back to the door judging that Commander Rabb was in a fairly good mood and he could probably safely tease him. "I think you're the only one the Admiral expects to be making dates in the break room."  
  
Harm chuckled again and shook his head, wagging a warning finger at Tiner's smiling face. "Those were business dinners Petty Officer...don't forget that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Austin marched down the hallway looking into every open door to see if Victor was around. Finally all that was left were the restrooms and she seriously doubted she was going to find Victor Galindez in the ladies' room. She stood outside the door, arms crossed over her chest wondering if she was brave enough to go into the men's room. She'd done it as a teacher: gone into the boy's room to bring a student out, but this was a little different.   
  
"Okay...give him a warning...and if there's someone else in there they can clear out. If it's the Admiral you can always plead temporary insanity," Austin muttered to herself as she pushed the door open.  
  
"Victor: I know you're in here. You have 2 minutes to come out or I'm going to come in after you!"  
  
Austin stepped back trying to look nonchalant while she looked at the wall clock so she would know when 2 minutes was up. She'd learned in her first year of teaching that if she made a promise she needed to follow through and that it was important never to say you would do something you couldn't do.  
  
Two minutes came and the door didn't even open. Taking a deep breath, Austin walked forward pushing the door, uttering a brief prayer that she wasn't sinking her fledgling career before it started.  
  
Victor heard the door open and the sound of Austin's low-heeled shoes on the tiled floor and walked out. He couldn't believe she'd really come in here after him. "You don't belong in here!"  
  
"And you shouldn't be hiding," Austin commented her gaze flicking around the room before it came to rest on Victor.  
  
"I'm not hiding. I wasn't aware it was illegal to use the head."  
  
"You don't lie well Victor. Not nearly as well as you eavesdrop at any rate," Austin challenged seeing a red flush creep up his neck.  
  
"I wanted to say thanks for the coffee...did you bring some for Tiner too?" Victor asked in a bitter tone.  
  
"No I did not. I'm flattered that Jason asked me out, but I don't want to go out with him: I told him that and you might have heard me say that if you hadn't stormed off like a JERK!" Austin spat turning and striding to the door and right into the Admiral.  
  
"Miss Bradford...did you get lost?"  
  
"No...apparently I made a mistake sir." Austin muttered giving Victor a withering look before she strode out.  
  
"Gunny...tell me. Do we need a do not disturb sign on the door? I wouldn't want to walk in on anything."  
  
"No sir!" Gunny answered sharply standing at attention as he had ever since the Admiral had walked in.  
  
"Oh for God's sake Galindez...as you were...you'd better go unruffle her feathers before Lieutenant Sims arrives. She wouldn't take kindly to you ruining her match-making efforts."  
  
"Sir," Victor paused on his way out the door. "Permission to speak freely?"  
  
"Granted."  
  
"Sir, do you understand women at all?"  
  
"No Gunny...and I'm wise enough to know I never will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Break Room...  
  
Austin had decided after a few irrational minutes when she wanted to just leave and never return that her best bet was to go to work and pretend nothing had happened. It wasn't like she and Victor were seriously involved anyhow.  
  
"Hey...can I get some coffee or are you going to take my head off again?" Harm teased as he lounged in the door watching Austin set up her laptop.  
  
"I'm sorry...it wasn't you."  
  
"I gathered as much seeing as how I'd just arrived..." Harm smiled pouring himself a mug then wandering over to the table. 

  
"Toshiba, huh? Nice computer..." he whistled taking a seat.  
  
"It is...it cost a few paychecks, but it was worth it. The only thing is the battery doesn't work right...it only holds a charge for 10 minutes or so," Austin sighed.  
  
"Have Gunny order you a new battery."  
  
"Riii-ght....I don't think he'd let me have a paperclip right now."  
  
"Don't be too sure," Harm said getting to his feet when he saw Gunny approaching. "If you get a chance why don't you stop in later. I have a case I'd like to run by you."  
  
"I'll do that...I'm just catching up on files and paperwork today."  
  
Victor waited until Harm had left standing just outside the door watching Austin settle at the table crossing her legs as she lifted a file from her bag. "Miss Bradford, may I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"That depends on what you have to say," Austin said in a frosty tone.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed the worst. I should have stayed around or left when I heard you talking to someone," Victor's voice trailed off when Austin refused to look at him and he finished weakly "That's all I wanted to say."

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday Afternoon

1630 EDT

JAG Headquarters...  
  
Austin sighed and leaned back resting her head on the rungs at the back of the chair. She had a pounding headache and all she wanted was to go home and climb into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and forget the entire day.   
  
Things had been tense all day, Victor was avoiding her completely and thank god little AJ had developed a cold and Harriet had decided to stay home with him or she would have been facing an interrogation by her friend.   
  
She was packing her things when the Admiral walked into the break room looking like a man on a mission. "Admiral sir, did you need to see me?"  
  
"I did Miss Bradford...why don't you finish packing your things then stop by my office on your way out," AJ said kindly smiling as he poured himself another cup of coffee and left her alone.  
  
"Great...let me guess: my presence here is no longer needed," Austin grumbled feeling a fresh round of depression settle on her shoulders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"Admiral, Miss Bradford is here to see you."  
  
"Thank you Tiner, send her in."  
  
Austin opened the door and stepped inside the office feeling like she was about to be reprimanded for something.   
  
"Have a seat," the Admiral said with a smile indicating the leather chairs in front of his desk. "I've just had a conversation with the SecNav."  
  
"SecNav?" Austin asked bewildered by the term.  
  
"Secretary of the Navy, SecNav. It seems the work space he was readying for you in his office isn't going to be available after all. He suggested that perhaps I could find you an office here at JAG Ops. I wanted to talk to you first though...you seem a bit tense."  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"Trust me Miss Bradford, I do not doubt that for one second, but I want you to know I care about my people and if you work under this roof you are one of my people."  
  
Austin smiled softly. "Thank you sir...and if you have the space for me I would be happy to work here."  
  
"Well...your space won't be as big as Commander Rabb's and Colonel Mackenzie's, but it will be more private than the break room. There's a small room we've been using for storage off the break room. Gunny and Tiner can clean it out for you and we'll get you a desk and a table and anything else you think you might need."  
  
"That would be wonderful Admiral...and I can help clean it out."  
  
"No...why don't you just go home now. Looks like you were headed that way anyway. It will be all ready for you tomorrow morning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roberts' Apartment  
1930 EDT...  
  
"What do you mean things seemed tense Bud?" Harriet demanded turning from the dishes she was washing to look at her husband.  
  
"Austin just didn't seem very happy today, that's all and Gunny and Tiner avoided each other all day."  
  
"Oh no...Oh I hope something didn't happen...I should go see Austin." Harriet wiped her soapy hands on a dish towel.  
  
"Go on Harriet, you won't be happy until you talk to her and she could probably use a friend," Bud smiled indulgently, hugging his wife as she passed him.  
  
Harriet rapped sharply on Austin's door wondering what had happened. Hopefully nothing serious...  
  
The door opened and Harriet smiled warmly at her friend. Austin looked a little sad, but mostly tired. "Hey...up for some company?"  
  
"Sure, come on in," Austin yawned stepping back and swinging the door open.  
  
"Is everything okay...you look kind of tired?"  
  
Austin sighed and flopped onto her sofa letting Harriet sit before she spilled her guts about Tiner asking her out and Victor hearing...then the confrontation in the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my...I can't believe Tiner asked you out to dinner!" Harriet clucked in a miffed tone.  
  
"I can't believe Victor got so upset about it...I mean slamming your fist into the wall and hiding in the bathroom is pretty childish."  
  
"It's called the head," Harriet responded absently. "Did you talk to Victor after that?"  
  
"No...not really. You know Harriet: I appreciate what you wanted to do, but I don't think Victor and I are compatible," Austin picked imaginary pieces of lint from the afghan draped over the back of her sofa so she wouldn't have to look in Harriet's eyes.  
  
"Of course you are...don't be silly and don't let Tiner and Gunny's competitiveness ruin your day!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile  
Victor's Apartment...  
  
  
Since his arrival home Victor had managed to clean and organize every room in his apartment. Now all he could do was pace the floor in the living room and think about the day. 

He'd been nuts to react as he had to Tiner asking Austin out. She was pretty and they weren't dating exclusively, so what was wrong with Tiner seeing if she wanted to have dinner with him. And besides, his mind piped up, she told Tiner no._  
  
_"Christ I blew that one though...storming off like I did-It'll be a wonder if she ever speaks to me again," Victor groaned reaching for the telephone. He wanted to hear her voice even if all he heard was hello before she hung up on him.  
  
He dialed and listened to the phone ring once before it was picked up.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
She sounded tired, Victor thought, his heart twisting just a little bit in his chest. "Hi Austin, it's Victor. Don't hang up."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Austin, I'm sorry...I was a jerk today: just like you said I was. I guess I just like you a lot and I want us to be able to get to know each other."  
  
"We can get to know each other Victor, but you have to let me be my own person. And you need to trust me. I like you too and I never had any intention of going out with Tiner. He's nice, but he's not my type."

"Am I your type?" Victor asked bold since they were on the telephone and Austin couldn't see his face.  
  
He heard a soft laugh then her warm voice coming through the phone lines. "I think you might just be Gunnery Sergeant."  
  
"I think you're my type too Austin."  
  
"Oops...Harriet's here and she's just come out of the bathroom. I'll let you go now and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow," Victor echoed knowing there was a foolish grin on his face and not caring.  
  
"Oh and bring your workout clothes Gunny...you owe me a jog."  
  
Victor laughed as he hung up feeling like the weight of the world was gone from his shoulders. Austin wasn't angry with him anymore.

*******************************************************

Wednesday

1420 EDT  
JAG Headquarters  
EFMP Coordinator's Office...

Austin was just hanging the last of the Paisley border at the top of the wall when there was a knock on her door and Tiner poked his head in.   
  
"Miss Bradford, Seaman and Mrs. Fletcher are here to see you.  
  
"Oh good...send them right in," Austin hopped off the chair and looked at her gray knit skirt, brushing some dust from it before the Fletchers walked in, Mrs. Fletcher carrying Danielle in her arms.  
  
"We're here...don't know why you think I'm gonna trust you...you work for 'em," David Fletcher grumbled casting a baleful look at the older woman.  
  
"The Navy gives me a paycheck, but they have not bought my loyalty. I am here to do what is right for your family and for your daughter. That is my only concern," Austin assured as she motioned for them to take seats at the small table.  
  
"Can you really help Danielle?" Denise asked hopefully bouncing the little girl in her arms while Danielle cooed and grunted softly.  
  
"I would like to...but my helping her is going to involve some tests and I'll have to meet with your Base Commander. There will also be meetings you'll need to attend so we can discuss whether there will be restrictions on where you can be placed or not."  
  
"I told you Denise! I'm never gonna get anywhere in the Navy if we let her give Danielle a label!!"  
  
Austin sighed. "That's simply not true. Your opportunities for advancement will be the same as anyone else's would be. My only interest is being sure you have the support your family needs so you can concentrate on your job."  
  
"You're just like that doctor at Bethesda!" David hissed getting to his feet and turning over the table making Danielle cry.  
  
Austin moved back a step pulling Denise with her. "Seaman Fletcher-if this behavior persists I am going to have to call for assistance and you will spend the night in the brig."  
  
"You're gonna take my baby and my wife away...I-I don't want that..." the overtired young father slid down the wall to a seated position burying his head in his hands.  
  
"No one is taking your baby or your wife anywhere: I promise you that. I'll give you a few minutes and maybe when I come back the table will be right side up again and we can talk."  
  
Austin walked from the room biting her lip willing her knees not to knock or buckle until she'd closed the door behind her.  
  
"I heard a crash...I was in the storage closet. Are you okay?" Mac questioned looking at Austin's pale face and shaking hands. "Should I get someone? Harriet is here."  
  
"I-I'll be fine. It just got a little tense in there...I'm just going to take a few minutes to compose myself."  
  
"Here have some water," Sarah Mackenzie offered handing her a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "If you need anything please let me know."  
  
"Thank you Colonel. I'm fine."  
  
Austin sat at the table in the break room for several minutes breathing deeply as she focused herself on calming down. One more deep breath and a smile planted firmly on her face and Austin went back into her office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1745 EDT

Track...  
  
"You look frazzled," Victor noted with concern as Austin approached dressed in a t-shirt and leggings.  
  
"Rough afternoon," Austin answered softly looking down at her feet as she scuffed the toe of her sneakers through the surface of the track.  
  
"We don't have to jog," Victor replied putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing and withdrawing it quickly.   
  
"N-no, I need a good jog and you owe me."  
  
"Okay," Victor shrugged looking at her as they started off. "But Austin, there's nothing wrong with asking for help if you need it."  
  
"What I really need is a hug...and you can't give me that right now," Austin smiled softly. "So let's jog."  
  
Victor got in front of her and jogged backwards for several seconds before stopping and putting his hands on her arms. "Austin, please don't think I don't want to touch you: I do, but it's against regulations. And maybe it's just me being a stubborn Marine...I've seen Lieutenant Sims hug Lieutenant Roberts a number of times, but I don't feel comfortable doing that. I care Austin, don't doubt that."  
  
Austin felt his hand brush the side of her face gently and she looked into his eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Austin, feel like jogging or do you want to unwind in the sauna?"  
  
"I definitely want to jog."

They finished their jog in companionable silence and walked side-by-side to the gym before Victor spoke again.   
  
"Do you have plans for Friday night?" he asked putting a hand on Austin's shoulder to stop her before she went into the women's locker room.  
  
"Other than cleaning my apartment and eating a pint or two of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice cream, no." Austin's voice didn't sound as chipper and strong as normal.  
  
Victor frowned squeezing her shoulder gently. "Would you like to have dinner with me? I know a great little restaurant that has the best Chinese food."  
  
Austin looked up and Victor could see a hint of tears shimmering in her hazel eyes. "I would love to have dinner with you."  
  
"It's a date then," Victor murmured pulling her forward into his arms for a brief second, giving her the longest hug he dared given that they were still technically at work. "And I promise on Friday night if you need a hug I'll give you the best one you've ever had."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friday

0900 EDT  
JAG Headquarters  
Conference Room...  
  
"Well now that I've heard about all of your cases...good work by the way Lieutenant Roberts...I observed you in the court room yesterday. Very impressive. Miss Bradford, have you made some headway with Seaman Fletcher?"  
  
Austin nodded "It was rough...my table wound up tipped over, but we did manage to come to an agreement. The Seaman has agreed to let Danielle be evaluated, on one condition."  
  
"And what condition would that be?"  
  
"That I be Danielle's Case Manager," Austin answered remembering the day before when she had talked for the entire morning with the Fletchers in their tiny apartment going over the tests she wanted Danielle to have to be sure there were none of the congenital defects that Down Syndrome children sometimes had. She had talked about the academic and cognitive tests as well getting the young couple to agree as long as she was there every step of the way with them.   
  
"That's a bit unusual isn't it? You're the Coordinator, you are supposed to get the process started and then assign a case manager," Harm spoke up from his place across the table from Austin. Mac had told him about seeing Austin during her first meeting with the Fletchers and he couldn't imagine her wanting to subject herself to that on a permanent basis.  
  
"It is unusual, but not unheard of,"Austin replied "The Secretary of the Navy, SecNav...I guess said it was fine with him as long as you didn't mind Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
"Why would I mind?" the Admiral asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"There will be times Danielle will have to come here so I can work with her. I wasn't sure you'd want a child here at JAG."  
  
"As long as I don't fine her swinging from the light fixtures or trying to photocopy various body parts I don't have a problem with it."  
  
"Thank you sir!" Austin beamed wishing she could rush around the table and hug the older man.

"You're very welcome Miss Bradford. All right people, let's get to work."  
  
Austin walked out of the room feeling like she was on a cloud. Her first week on the job and she'd all ready made a positive difference in one child's life.  
  
"Good morning Miss Bradford, beautiful day out there, isn't it?" Victor called as she passed by his desk. She looked happy and after Wednesday it was wonderful to see her smile. And tonight he was taking her out for dinner. Hopefully his trip to Quantico with Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb wouldn't take too long so maybe after dinner he could take Austin to the movies.  
  
"It's lovely Gunnery Sergeant," Austin stopped and dropped into the chair beside his desk. 

"Are we still on for tonight?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yes we are...I have to go to Quantico with Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie, but I'll be picking you up at 1800."  
  
"Gunny, are you ready to go?" Harm called from his office trying to hide his smirk as he watched the Marine flush pink as Austin turned around to look at him.  
  
"All ready sir. Is Colonel Mackenzie ready?"  
  
"I sure am Gunny. Let's get a move on," Mac answered stopping at Gunny's desk.  
  
"I just wanted to say welcome Miss Bradford. I don't think I've told you how nice it is to have you here."  
  
"Thank you Colonel...it's nice to be here."


	6. Conclusion

Friday Evening  
1900 EDT  
Victor Galindez's Apartment...  
  
"I apologize for bringing you back here...that investigation with Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Rabb took longer than I thought it would," Victor said for the fifth time since he had escorted Austin into his apartment and offered her a seat on the sofa.  
  
"I told you before it's fine," Austin assured him as she walked around the living room studying the few pictures and personal effects on the wall. She stopped in front of one of an older Hispanic woman surrounded by four beautiful women. "This must be your mother and your sisters."  
  
Victor walked up behind her as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt and slipped it off. "Yeah, that's them...I took it over Christmas vacation last year. I don't get home to see them much and we were all together."  
  
"It's a wonderful photo, you're very talented," Austin turned unaware of how close he was to her and stepped against his solid chest. She looked at the white cotton material of his T-shirt for a little bit then lifted her eyes to look at his face.  
  
Victor smiled at her brushing a soft kiss over her forehead before he turned and left to go to the bedroom and change. He didn't expect Austin to follow him and it wasn't until he'd stripped out of his uniform and stood in his T-shirt and briefs that he noticed her in the doorway.   
  
"Hey," he said softly feeling heat creep into his face as he fumbled to open his dresser drawer and get some jeans.  
  
"Hey yourself," Austin's voice was soft and dreamy as she watched him. God he looked good. It had been a long time since her last semi-serious relationship and she wondered if that was why she was feeling the way she was.  
  
"You can come in and sit if you want to...I just wanna grab a quick shower...I'm a little grubby."  
  
Austin shook her head. "If I come in Gunnery Sergeant we are never going to make it to dinner."  
  
He watched as she drifted away from the door and back into the living room judging by the sound of her soft footsteps. He didn't often consider sleeping with a woman so soon after he'd met her. His mother had raised him too well for that. Mama Galindez was no fool, she knew her son probably would not wait until he was married to have his first sexual experience so she had spent her time schooling him in being responsible. Part of that responsibility involved several strict lectures against casual sex.  
  
"It's a moment meant to be shared by two people who love one another...don't cheapen it by making love to just any woman Victor," he muttered to his reflection in the bathroom mirror echoing his mother's words as he reached in to turn on the water in the shower. 

One time he'd ignored her advice back when he was in boot camp and he'd regretted it deeply. His first leave and he'd hooked up with someone at a bar. After a few beers and some pretty suggestive talk he'd wound up in a dank, musty motel room with the woman. Neither of them had felt a thing and Victor had felt guilty about it for a long while.  
  
After the water had reached the proper temperature he stepped under the warm spray letting the pulsing drops ease the tension from his neck and shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile Austin settled back on the sofa reaching for the TV remote figuring she could catch some local news while she waited. Not that she was a big fan of what went on in the world, but it paid to be informed on occasion.  
  
Ten minutes later Victor emerged smiling and even more handsome in a blue denim shirt and faded jeans. "Let's go...it's only three blocks from here: we can walk."  
  
"Sounds good...it's beautiful night out there," Austin followed him to the door smiling when he opened it and held it for her while they talked about trivial things as they went to the lobby of the building and out onto the sidewalk.   
  
Feeling brave Austin linked her arm through Victor's resting her hand on his forearm. "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Not at all Austin," Victor answered covering her hand with his free one.   
  
"Good...maybe later I can collect on that hug you promised me Wednesday."  
  
"You can collect on it now if you'd like," Victor offered stopping on the sidewalk.  
  
Austin's stomach rumbled saving her from having to give a reason that she didn't want her hug right that minute. "Later would be better."  
  
"I guess so..." Victor chuckled as he started down the sidewalk again.  
  
"You'll love this place...it's got the best food," Victor promised as he held the door again while he ushered Austin inside the little storefront restaurant.  
  
"It smells heavenly," Austin sighed slipping into the chair Victor held out for her.  
  
"Since this is really kind of our first official date I think we're obligated to do all the first date stuff like tell about ourselves and have awkward pauses in the conversation," Victor teased as he took his seat across the small table from her.  
  
"I don't mind telling you about myself, but I think we moved beyond the awkward phase when I followed you into the men's room."  
  
"The head you mean?" Victor corrected making Austin roll her eyes.  
  
"Do you know why it's called the head?? I asked Bud and he couldn't tell me. Usually he knows all that stuff," Austin demanded in a pouty voice.  
  
"I'm not sure...I can find out though if you really want to know."  
  
"Please: I want to know why I can't call it the bathroom like a normal person."  
  
"You can call it the bathroom if you want," Victor soothed reaching across the table for her hand stroking the back of it gently with his fingertips.  
  
"Sure I can. Every time I do you or Harriet correct me," Austin lost interest in her tirade at the feel of Victor's fingers on her skin and sighed deeply looking into his eyes as a small content smile formed on her lips.  
  
Victor smiled back, seriously thinking about moving his chair around beside her when the waiter came to take their order.  
  
"Trust me to order for you?" Victor questioned.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay...we'll start with the Calamari...then the Szechwan chicken and shrimp platter...Pork Lo Mein and the Ginger beef."  
  
"And to drink?"  
  
"Just water for me," Austin answered. If she had any alcohol at all she was not going to be able to keep her hands off Victor.  
  
As the evening progressed Austin was quite sure she wasn't going to be able to keep her hands off Victor no matter what she did. He told her about his mother and four sisters, his first stint in the Marines followed by his return to civilian life and his second career as a Deputy Sheriff in Taos New Mexico.  
  
"I can't believe one of your own men really shot you in the butt..." Austin said lacing her fingers with his across the table. "It must have hurt so much."  
  
"Only when I breathed...after that I enlisted again. Figured my fellow Marines were trained not to shoot their own. I was on my way to another cushy civilian job when I met Colonel Mackenzie...and she brought me before Admiral Chegwidden thinking I'd make a good Office Manager."  
  
"I am going to have to send her flowers," Austin murmured.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For bringing you into my life..."  
  
"I think the person who should get flowers for that is Lieutenant Sims, Austin. What's say we pay and go buy some flowers for our favorite matchmaker?"  
  
Austin nodded and got to her feet feeling a thrill of pleasure glide up her spine when Victor put his arm around her shoulder leaving it there as he paid the bill and they went back into the warm summer evening.   
  
True to his word he took her to a flower shop and they picked out a nice arrangement of carnations for Harriet including a card that simply said Thanks.  
  
They left the shop and Victor produced a single pink rose from behind his back handing it to Austin. "For you."  
  
"Oh Victor...oh it's beautiful," Austin cooed beaming at the sweet gesture all the way back to his apartment.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home now?" Victor asked as he opened his apartment door for her.  
  
"Not really. I noticed you'd rented the movie Double Jeopardy. Maybe we could watch that?"  
  
"Sounds good to me...let me put your rose in some water," he said kissing the top of her head before he took the rose and went into his little kitchen.  
  
He returned and smiled in bemusement to see Austin still standing by the door. "Everything okay?"  
  
She nodded and he moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her against his chest squeezing just until he heard her soft sigh of pleasure.   
  
"Consider yourself hugged Austin."  
  
"This feels nice," she answered, her voice slightly muffled because her face was pressed against his chest.  
  
He stepped back a little and hooked a finger under her chin tilting it up so he could see her face. "Anytime you need to be held Austin...I'll be there."  
  
Austin smiled tightening her arms which were wrapped around his torso. "Right back at you Victor."  
  
Victor kissed the tip of her nose before growling playfully "And if Tiner ever asks you out again I'm going to put his six over his shoulders."  
  
"Right after I do," Austin retorted closing her eyes as his lips moved over her cheek toward her lips.  
  
"Then we're in agreement?"  
  
"About that...yes," Austin mumbled in between kisses. "We can negotiate the rest of it later on."  
  
"Aye Ma'am...now let's get to the movie."  
  
  
*************************The End...for now :)*************************


End file.
